


Self-Park

by Marushiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Modern AU, bad flirting maybe, captain america says "language", cars and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko
Summary: Saïx is driving to work with Axel and something goes wrong.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Self-Park

“Put this shit on auto-park and we can fuck all the way to work!” “That’s not how that works, Axel.” Axel sat back in his seat. “What the hell is the feature for then?!” Saïx rolled his eyes and continued to drive. “It’s for people like you who are too lazy to drive in their own car." 

He knew what he had said had nothing to do with the request he asked. He just wanted to point out that he had his own car. Saïx watched as Axel placed his legs up on the dashboard area. "Do that in your own car." 

Axel didn’t budge. Saïx let it go. Throughout the drive, Axel remained quiet. Saïx always wanted Axel to shut up on their morning drives to work but today was different because he was actually not AS talkative. Could it be because he denied his request? As Saïx took a turn into a secluded area of the neighborhood; a shortcut. Suddenly there was a strange noise from within the car. To what Saïx feared, the front of the car began to smoke. 

"No…" 

Saïx pulled over to the side, stopped the engine, and quickly got out of the car, followed by Axel. Saïx opened the hood and smoke came out in waves. He coughed trying to fan it away with a hand. 

"Move over. You wouldn’t know what to do,” Axel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Saïx obeyed and moved to watch Axel figure out the car. “I just got this car,” Saïx spoke. He watched Axel for awhile, who managed to stop the smoke and fiddle with the engine. He was touching things that were foreign to him. “Aren’t you glad I’m with you?” Axel sneered. Saïx looked away, avoiding Axel’s cocky gaze. He had to admit though. Axel knew what to do with fixing cars. 

Nearly an hour had gone by and Saïx gave up on work and decided to call out later. Axel, already down to his undershirt, was still going heavy duty on the car. His blazer top and dress shirt were in the passenger seat of the car. Saïx was seated on the sidewalk just watching. 

There was smudges in Axel’s chin and forehead. The closeness of that shirt to his body…The curve of his back as he leaned forward digging inside the car. It turned him on. “Are you nearly done?" 

Axel stood up straight, avoiding the hood of the car from hitting him on the head. "Not close. You gotta let me sit on you first?" 

Saïx was confused at first until he narrowed his eyes and avoided his stare once again. Axel closed the front of the car and leaned on it. "I’m kidding. I’m done." 

Saïx stood up and walked over to him. "Will she move?" 

"Yeah, just gotta pay up,” Axel said holding a hand to him. “Cough up the dough or pay with your body." 

Saïx smacked his hand down. "What was wrong with the car?” Axel laughed and smudged Saïx’s face with his dirty hand. “There was nothing wrong with your car.” Saïx looked at him, confused. What the hell did he do for an _hour_? 

“I was pretending to fix it." 

Axel could see the fury rising in Saïx’s eyes but he wasn’t afraid. "When you were preparing for work this morning, I quickly went and rigged your car so it wouldn’t get far.” Saïx grabbed Axel, digging his nails into his arms. “You rigged my car?! How do you even rig a car?!” Axel flinched and grabbed his arms in reflex, trying to pry him off. 

“You had me late to work on purpose,” Saïx whispered. “I will kill you, Axel. Right here in broad daylight. I want people to hear you scream for miles.” Saïx could tell Axel got a little turned on by the slight smile on his face, followed by an “Oh really? Make me scream?" 

Saïx shoved him into the car, making him hit it and collapse to the ground. Enough was enough. 

"You need to chill man! You weren’t going to be late anyway. Today was your day off!”, Axel shouted, shielding himself, while a laugh escaped his lips. Saïx’s face turned red. 

“What." 

"You’re off today. You’ve been so uptight you forgot. Today is our first year anniversary together." 

A flashback came to mind. Saïx had specifically requested the day off so spend time with Axel. They had dinner reservation. Saïx stepped back and covered his face with his face. He wanted to rip his face out. "I’m sorry,” he mumbled into his palms. “No biggie, Saïx. Its alright. It was actually kind of funny.” Soon, Saïx stumbled into the car and this time, Axel was driving. 

“You owe me a lap dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't remember the inspiration but it was definitely based on a true story in my life LOL. Thanks for reading~


End file.
